I got you, dobe!
by FragmentsOfHeart
Summary: "I got you, dobe…" a husky, seductive voice that belonged to no other than Uchiha Sasuke purred into his ear. "Three long years, it has been, hm? Let me show you just how much I missed you, Naruto." Our naïve Uzumaki Naruto gulped. He had no idea what was waiting for him. Sasunaru Oneshot. Yaoi, and LEMONS! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and never will T^T. And if I did, Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun would be having lemons in every chapter~

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm a newbie here and this is my very _first_ fanfic, so please go easy on meh:)). I've decided to write a Sasunaru fanfic 'cause they're like the cutest yaoi couple evarr! I chose to write a oneshot for my first story, but I bet I'm not gonna be able to control my naughty fingers and write lots more, so expect something between a normal story and a oneshot. Oh, and please review. And, of course, enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Sasuke glanced at his Taka fellows with beyond bored eyes. Jugo was staring at some weird-looking birds while Karin and Suigetsu were bickering on who had the weirdest powers, or something like that.

_'The usual…'_ Sasuke sighed inwardly.

The thick forest that provided Taka shade was alive with the sound of birds chirping happily. It gave the forest peace, which oddly enough, was quite to Sasuke's liking and appeased the raven-haired boy. The Uchiha was reminded of his past, when his family was united, safe and sound, when he was an innocent child wanting nothing more but happiness, love and acknowledgement from his parents and brother. Such a simple, yet complete life. Until _he_ destroyed it all, shattering the peaceful life Sasuke had into fragments of nothingness.

A golden, radiant and blinding ray of sunshine poked out of the leaves and reached the Uchiha's eyes. He squinted. That dazzling, golden light accompanied by a blue, cloudless sky…hm…so familiar. The beautiful combination reminded strongly Sasuke of someone, but whom?

_' Naruto.'_

That dobe…he'd been thinking about him ever since three years ago, the day he left Konoha, as a missing-nin, a traitor. Naruto's warm voice, his scent, his cherry lips, his golden locks, his impossibly blue and pure eyes, and most importantly, his smile. The blonde's everything was present Sasuke's dreams, including both wet dreams and normal dreams. Sasuke wanted to see him again. Naruto was his sun, his sky, his everything! And three years without being next to that knuckle head was truly torturing.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan, what was that for?" that voice he'd been longing for what seemed like eternity yelled all of a sudden, interrupting Sasuke's deep thoughts.

"Naruto, you idiot!"

A bubble gum haired girl wearing the ugliest scowl on her face, pinching that gorgeous, grinning blonde's cheek, followed by a brown haired jonin and a pale, raven haired boy wearing the most awkward and...gay outfit ever came into sight.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that the nine-tailed fox's jinchuriki?" Suigetsu elbowed the Uchiha's shoulder with a grin on his face.

He was ready to shed blood.

"Hn." was Sasuke's answer.

Suigetsu's hand searched for his sword and pointed his chin toward Sai. "I'll take care of weirdo over there."

"Looks like you do have some common sense in that wee brain of yours. On the battlefield, it's only natural that Weirdo's fight weirdo's." Karin smirked, bringing their earlier argument back to life.

"Hey! Shut up, you're the one that's―"

"Leave that brunette to me." Jugo muttered loud enough for the Uchiha survivor to hear.

Sasuke nodded.

"Looks like I'll be fighting that pink haired girl." Karin sighed, desperately hoping that her opponent was weak. She hated fighting. It just wasn't her thing.

Which leaved Naruto to Sasuke. Good. Just what he wanted. Oh, he was so going to greet his dobe properly this time. After all, it'd been so long since they last met.

Seemed like the other group was starting to notice their presence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Y-You...TEME!"

Sasuke licked his lips , plastering his flawless face with a mischievous smirk at the thought of what he'd do to his blonde. He was so going to enjoy this.

* * *

Ooh? What is Sasuke-kun up to? *Sigh* poor Naruto...

Anyways, Lemon in next chapter~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "I own Naruto!" Sasuke steps forward, Sharingan activated, throws me a cold Uchiha glare. "Bitch. What did you just say?" I laugh nervously. "Ha, ha. I said I don't own Naruto." gulps. "Hn. Watch your mouth." glares at me in the corner of his eyes.**

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter! Okay guys, I've been reading a lot of lemons recently, but I'm really inexperienced with writing one. In fact, I've never written one O.O. So please read it and give me suggestions! I spent more than an hour on this lemon and god it's hard to write one. T.T. Anyways, enjoy, you pervs (ha ha, I'm one too).**

**Warning: Lemon alert! This chap is rated M! Which means that there's boy on boy sex. So children, if you want to preserve your innocence, then GO AWAY! Don't blame me if you become mentally disturbed.**

CHAPTER 2

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

Naruto, who was focusing on how to improve his sexy no jutsu, lifted his head. Cerulean eyes fluttered when meeting onyx orbs. It took some time for the dobe to register what was going on.

"Y-you…TEME!" Naruto, surprised, was at loss of words as he pointed an accusing index at his rival.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Naruto, he was oblivious to the naughty tongue that escaped the Uchiha's mouth, licking teasingly his flawless lips and to the lustful expression Sasuke shot in his direction.

"Hn, dobe."

"S-Sasuke-kun, w-what are you doing here?" It was almost hilarious how Sakura sounded like Hinata.

Said boy didn't even bother looking at her, let alone answering her.

Naruto glanced at his childhood and current crush, wondering what was going on in Sakura's mind. He knew far too well that she was hopelessly in love with the Uchiha survivor and that there was no room for him, but whenever she went from angry-crazy-and-screeching-woman mode to sensitive-cute-and-adorable-girl-because-Sasuke-is -here mode, there was this unbearable throb in his heart. He knew that it was partly because of the consequences of unrequited love, but also because he understood Sakura's feelings. He understood how agonizing one-sided love felt and how desperate the pink haired girl was to catch Sasuke's fondness―no, not even that, maybe attention was a better term. And he felt so bad for her. He also knew that no one could replace Sasuke's position in Sakura's heart and Naruto had accepted that fact…since a long, long time ago. That was why he decided not to tell her his feelings for the chuunin medic-nin. This was also another reason why he must bring that stubborn Teme back home no matter what.

Because he loved Sakura Haruno. And always would.

"Careful," Yamato Taichou took a step forward. "Look at their cloaks. Sasuke and his friends are members of the Akatsuki. And you know what that means."

A single bead of tear hit the ground.

"Why, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sobbed. "Why are you doing this? Why did you leave Konoha? Why did you join Akatsuki? Just what are you trying to achieve?! You, of all people, should know that no matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, the past is the past and the present remains the present! After revenge, there's nothing left other than remorse! So please, Sasuke-kun, please return back to Konoha with us! Please, I'm begging you! I-I'll do anything for you!"

Suigetsu, standing behind Taka's leader, snorted. "Ne, ne, I didn't know you were this popular with the ladies, Sasuke_-kun_. She said she'd do _anything_ for you, hm?" Suigetsu wiggled playfully his eyebrows as he teased his teammate. "I wouldn't let this opportunity slip."

"You and your perverted thoughts!" Karin rashly hit Suigetsu's head.

"Itai! Hey, what was that for, Karin?!"

'_I've seen that somewhere…' _thought Sai and Yamato taichou simultaneously.

Karin sighed. Deep down, she admired Sakura. Not in a million years would she dare making a fool of herself and declaring her feelings like that in front the great Sasuke Uchiha. As a Sasuke-kun admirer, she felt sheer sympathy for Sakura and understood more than anybody her feelings, well, maybe a little less than Ino.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke softly, his cold eyes pouring into hers. "You're the same as usual."

Naruto noticed Sakura's shoulders tensing.

"Annoying." The word escaped his lips, as if it were venom.

At the sight of Sakura's tears multiplying, Naruto couldn't contain his rage anymore.

"Omae…teme! How dare you say that to Sakura-chan!" growled Naruto. "You spoiled brat, take that back!"

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was charging at his rival with nothing. Not even a normal rasengan, but an angry fist.

"Naruto! Don't!" he heard Yamato calling after him.

_'Good, just as planned,' _Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

_'You have no idea how I feel. You have everything I want. The fame, the good looks, the intelligence, the power and most importantly, Sakura-chan. And yet you throw everything away…' _Naruto thought.

Once again, the blonde met the Uchiha's gaze, but this time, he was staring into a pair of activated Mangekyo Sharingan.

In the back of his head, he heard a voice shouting. "Do not look into his eyes!"

But it was too late.

The last he saw was Sasuke, bending over him with a nasty smile, saying.

"Luckily for you, dobe, I have mastered the Tsukuyomi. Completely. And I've come to a decision to test my abilities on you. You should consider it an honor."

The next fraction of second, everything became pitch black and Naruto felt as if he was drowning in a bottomless pool of darkness as he was slowly absorbed into Sasuke's illusion world.

* * *

Everything was dark. There was nothing in sight except for an endless lake of darkness on which Naruto lying on. A full moon was hanging on the starless sky, like an eye, watching Naruto's every move. Naruto got up. Why was he here? He forgot. Where were the others? Oh, screw that! This place was freaking Naruto out for the little scaredy-cat he was!

Naruto's first reflex was to run. Running away from what? He didn't know. Was he chasing after something? He had no idea. But he knew that he must run because if he didn't he would get caught and...

He heard quick footsteps coming toward his way and it was probably a monster who was going to chop Naruto's body into a thousand pieces, put his flesh into ramen because after all, Naruto was named after a ramen and then the monster would devour him and...and...

_'Oh god,'_ thought Naruto, on the verge of tears at the horrible thoughts.

Suddenly, someone...or something grabbed Naruto wrist and pinned him to the―oddly enough―super hard and solid water surface.

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the monster to devour him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was relieved beyond imagination when he saw the young Uchiha facing him.

"Oh, Sasuke, it's only you!" he beamed a bit too happily and laughed all that tension and nervousness from earlier off.

"Hn. Who else did you think it was?" Sasuke raised a brow at his childhood friend.

"Ah...nothing, ha ha ha."

There was no way in hell he was telling him about his childish imagination. He'd definitely be laughed at.

Naruto stop laughing as soon as he started realizing that something was different. The arrogant teme was no longer in his Oto-nin outfit anymore. Actually, he was naked. Completely naked. It wasn't as if the blonde had never seen Sasuke nude before because they already bathed together many times when they were younger and all...but...it was just that Sasuke was gazing at him in a rather odd way and it was making the dobe very uncomfortably, especially in this awkward position of being underneath the raven.

Naruto quickly scanned the area. Their surroundings were totally different. They were no longer in the middle of a dark lake, but in a warm and cozy bedroom lit by candles. And the eerie hard, water surface from before was replaced by a bouncy and soft king sized bed.

Wait, something just wasn't right. Sasuke was naked. And he was on top of Naruto. Looking at him in a quite weird way. They were in a bedroom. On a huge bed. And Naruto was underneath the teme.

_'Don't tell me that...'_

Naruto threw a quick glance at himself. Oh god, he was naked!

"Is something the matter, _dobe?_" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's sensitive ear, tickling him.

"Sa-Sasuke...what is g-going on here?!" he stuttered lamely. "I don't understand why―"

"Oh well, for one thing, you are under my Tsukuyomi."

Silence.

"...doesn't ring any bell." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "It's a genjustu or a world of illusions." Sasuke knew he needed to explain elaborately and slowly so that his dobe could understand. "So, in this world, I am the master. I control _everything_. So I can do anything to you anytime and three days in this world feels like only a second in the real world. Which means that nobody can save your sorry ass now, dobe."

"And...and just what do you plan on doing to me?" Naruto bit his lips, not really wanting to know the answer, or, most likely, the answers.

"Good question." Sasuke smirked and licked his lips slowly, making sure the blonde wouldn't miss it this time.

Naruto swallowed. A smirking Uchiha was never a good sign. He knew that from experience.

_'You know what, I really, really don't want to know,'_ thought Naruto.

He came to a wise decision: FLEE!

And he did.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be, kicking Sasuke's dick, pushing him off his body, sticking his tongue out at the raven(yeah, it was part of the plan), jumping off the bed, running across the room, reaching the doorknob, slamming the door open and running far, far away, but it was too easy and something told Naruto that he didn't really lose Sasuke and that he really was far from safe.

And the fact that he was still naked didn't help him at all and on top of that and after a while, energy was wearing him and he was soon afterwards lost. In a vast forest.

"Naruto!" came Sakura-chan's voice.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

_'Oh god, no. You must be kidding me! I'm so not ready for this...I'm still naked for fuck's sake!' _Naruto silently swore and winced painfully at the thought.

His pink haired teammate followed by Yamato taichou and Sai ran up to him.

_'Oh great.' _

"Omigod, where were you Naru...to?" Sakura's eyes ran from his head all the way down to his toes, remaining a little bit longer than necessary on his crotch.

Yeah, only a little bit.

"Sakura-chan, haha, it's really not what you think. You see, I was under teme Sasuke's genjutsu and then we..."

What he was saying was making no damn sense.

"...well, anyways. I ended up like this and I can't find my clothes and I don't like and stop staring at me like that!"

A few seconds later and Naruto was starting to feel even more uneasy than earlier. His teammates were staring at him―more like at his cock―and the blonde swore he saw drool coming out of their parted lips!

Naruto mentally cried a pool of tears. Why was this happening to him?!

Then, Sakura approached him. Her body was way too close to his to be considered friendly and he flushed madly.

The blonde felt her breathing against his neck and shivered slightly. So tickling.

"Na-ru-to," she pressed her finger against his lips. Her face was all red.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I am honored, but, can't we drop this for the moment and do this somewhere else, another time? Like, without Sai and Yamato taichou?"

Sakura laughed. The dobe wondered what she ate this morning as breakfast. Maybe she accidentally put some poison into her food.

Out of a sudden, Sakura jumped on Naruto and they ended up landing on the ground, with Naruto underneath Sakura. Again.

Sakura's face was...changing and she bent down to reach Naruto's ear.

"I got you, dobe…" a husky, seductive voice that belonged to no other than Uchiha Sasuke purred into his ear. "Three long years, it has been, hm? Let me show you just how much I missed you, Naruto."

Our naïve Uzumaki Naruto gulped.

"Sasuke-teme!? W-what the...?"

Sakura-chan changed into Sasuke-teme?! Oh, now he understood. All this time he was under his genjutsu! He should've realized earlier!

Yamato taichou and Sai also transformed into Sasuke's and pinned down Naruto's legs and arms.

"Tonight, I'll have you rocking your hips against me, begging for me to go harder and faster, dobe." the Sasuke on top of him said.

"Teme! Get off of me! I don't swing that way! I'm straighter than a ruler and you know it!" Naruto glared.

"Oh? Let's test your theory, then. We'll see if you'll be able to say the same later." Sasuke spoke confidently.

"You jerk! How dare you―"

Sasuke shut that loud mouth with a surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips. Utterly shocked, the blonde boy gasped, leaving a vulnerable entrance, which was a golden chance for the raven. Sasuke's skillful tongue hungrily and greedily shoved into Naruto's, licking every single spot in that delicious cavity. After what seemed like eternity, they finally broke apart, although they were still connected by a string of saliva and both panted for air.

"You...you're mad!" Naruto wiped his mouth with and arm and pointed Sasuke with the other. "You've really lost it, Sasuke, this is the aftermath of being too much around Orochimaru and Akatsuki!"

Sasuke chuckled. Ah, it was no wonder he couldn't resist the dobe. It was Naruto's fault for being so cute.

The other two Uchiha Sasuke's transformed into chains and cuffs and oh god, Naruto and Sasuke were once again in the same bedroom, on the same bed, in the same position. The only difference was that this time, Naruto's four limbs were chained to the bed posts and that there was no possible escape.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"I am going to thoroughly enjoy this and take my time, don't you agree, Naruto?" the raven haired boy breathed against the dobe's chest.

"Bastard, you won't get away with this―Ah!"

Naruto didn't manage to suppress the moan when Sasuke attacked his left left nipple, licking and nibbling on it softly before taking a small bite.

"Ahhh! D-don't...mmpgh gyaa!"

Sasuke's finger circled around the other nipple and pinched the sensitive flesh.

This time, Naruto bit and took a hold of his voice, which was not to Sasuke's liking, encouraging the raven to go harder on him.

Sasuke leaned in to suck on Naruto's tan neck.

"Ahhhh...stop it T-teme!"

His tongue slithered along his neck and jaw line and finally reached the dobe's ear lobe, leaving countless hickeys way too dark to go unnoticed. The sensation was overwhelming and Naruto unconsciously let out soft groans of pleasure.

"Dobe, brace yourself, because I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to think and walk straight anymore." The Uchiha murmured into the blonde's ear in that sexy, husky voice full of lust and needs.

And _that_ turned Naruto on.

His southern area came to life.

_'Oh no...'_

Sasuke grinned victoriously and grabbed Naruto's penis as if it were his prize, wrapping his hot and moist mouth around it. Naruto moaned at the hot sensation. Sasuke twirled his tongue around the leaking erection's tip.

Naruto moaned loudly and threw his head back at the hot sensation.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his dobe's sensitivity.

Sasuke slurped Naruto's pre-cum, savoring it thoroughly with his tongue. "Hmm, Naruto, you taste wonderful." Sasuke squeezed the blonde's balls, making the poor dobe yelp in surprise.

Sasuke placed each hand on a hip and tightened his lips' hold on his dobe's dick. Feeling his manhood being squeezed so tightly, the blonde groaned in sheer pleasure, lost in thoughts, only conscious of his increasing needs. Naruto buried his fists in Sasuke's hair and thrust into his rival's mouth, hitting his throat. And Sasuke sucked harder and faster as Naruto rode his orgasm.

"Ahh...ahh...mmmm! AHHHH!"

And he came over the edge, cumming into the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke swallowed the thick load, wearing a satisfied expression. He gazed down at his blonde, noting that Naruto's chest rose and fell, clearly exhausted from the sexual activity. He played with the golden locks before pressing his lips against Naruto's forehead softly.

Soon afterwards Sasuke lowered himself to have access to the dobe's ass, receiving a questioning expression from Naruto.

"Break time is over, dobe. Don't think that that's it. We're far from done here. You've had your fun. And now, it's my turn."

**A/N: To be continued... Buahahaha, Sasuke is such a perv~. More lemon in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hey guys:)**

**I'm really, really sorry for the super late update:(. You see, I was on vaca in China and there was no freaking wifi at home (no idea how I survived) and yes, it was a place on the countryside where cocks (the animal) wake you up at 6. So yeah, here's chapter three and I hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE review! **

**Warnings: Boy on boy sex! No like, no read. Don't regret it later!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"There's m-more?"

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply as he took in Naruto's beautiful bottom.

A second later, Sasuke was hovering over Naruto; devouring the blonde's every curve, lean muscle, steaming sweat―every sexy detail worthy of the great Uchiha's attention with his lecherous eyes. Naruto squirmed underneath the dominating boy, clearly uncomfortable in this rather vulnerable position and under the intense, unwanted gaze of his rival. Finally realizing that he was wasting his precious Tsukuyomi time, Sasuke decided to get down to business.

The Uchiha survivor bent down to lick a pink, rock-hard nipple, taking it in his moist mouth and sucking on it and savouring the undeniably delicious taste of his dobe's sweat. Naruto bit his lips to suppress his disobedient moans. He was so not going to satisfy Sasuke this time! Accepting the challenge, Sasuke mercilessly bit it very harshly, biting so hard that blood was drawn. Naruto shrieked in agony. The raven smirked.

That would teach the dobe not to defy him again.

Then the raven attacked Naruto's sensitive neck with his ruthless teeth and lips, sending tingles of pain and mostly, pleasure down Naruto's spine. The overwhelming bliss resumed Naruto's wild groans and set his member on fire. Naruto winced as Sasuke gave him a triumphant grin before once again capturing the Uzumaki's lips and intruded his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He then pulled away for air and inserted his fingers into the wet cavity, coating his digits with saliva for the upcoming activity.

This was a nightmare for our poor, poor Naruto. Never in his life had he had sex with anyone. He imagined doing it with someone like Sakura-chan, but with Sasuke-teme? Never. He had heard of gay sex before, when Sakura-chan and Ino were gossiping about…what was it called again? Oh, yes, yaoi mangas, or something like that, which were no different from porn. Naruto once gave a glance to those books and honestly, he preferred reading Ero Sennin's Icha Icha paradise every day till death. It was hard for him to accept the fact that right now, he was going to do it, the exact same things as the content in those crazy books and that it was with none other than his rival, Sasuke, but what was freaking the blonde out the most wasn't Sasuke and his perverted actions, but himself.

Sasuke retracted his hand slowly and gave his former teammate a light kiss on the forehead. Then he went lower and spread the blonde's tan, chained legs wide open and smirked in anticipation at the beyond pleasant view. Naruto thrashed his four limbs, panic present in his blue eyes, but the Uchiha's firm hold was stronger.

"Teme! This isn't funny! Let go of me! Now!" Naruto was surprised how steady his voice sounded.

"I don't think so, dobe."

Sasuke didn't bother facing Naruto when he spoke. He was way too busy studying his dobe's yummy and sexy ass and erected crotch. Neither of the two noticed the drool running down Sasuke's flawless chin, which was probably the one and only unsightly face Sasuke would ever make without noticing it.

The blonde boy's struggling finally stopped. Due to fatigue, mostly. The other part was, unknown to Naruto, his giving in to the pleasure. Sasuke rubbed his leaking erection against the blonde's, puffs of steam escaping his thin lips.

"Oh no you don't Sasuke-teme―Ah!"

"Judging by your expression, you like this pretty much, usuratonkachi."

"In your dreams, teme!"

The Uchiha stopped his soft thrusts and lifted a tan leg and assaulted Naruto's inner thigh, nibbling, sucking, biting hard, licking and leaving countless red marks that indicated Naruto was his and only his. He then turned the whinning Naruto over with ease and squeezed the tight, tan ass that he'd been passionately dreaming about so often, though the feel of it was totally different from his dreams. Of course, Sasuke meant it in a _very_ good way. The skin was as smooth as silk and the feeling of fondling that hot chunk of flesh was impossible to be put in mere words of the dictionary. Yes, the young Uchiha was a fan of sexy asses and he would absolutely not let this chance of toying with his favorite butt slip by. He was going to take all his time to thoroughly taste that tight ass. A dark smile was plastered on his beautiful features, making his face even more sexy, according to Naruto, but hell, he would rather die than admit that out loud. A part of Naruto was now doubting his sexuality, but the thought was quickly washed over by the dominating part of the blonde which was unconsciously craving shamelessly for more pleasure. After a careful ass inspection, Sasuke lifted his pale hand and slapped the fat flesh. His lips curled as he noticed red marks appearing on the skin and dove in to sank his teeth deeply into that juicy flesh and was satisfied when he heard a loud, hoarse scream coming from his dobe's throat.

"Ah! It hurts you sadistic Teme! Let go of my...Aaaah!"

"Hn, then what about this?" Sasuke went lower and slid two hungry fingers into the entrance, scisorring around.

The tan boy yelped and let out a low "Ah!" each time Sasuke opened the distance between the two digits. Sasuke glanced at his partner blue eyes. Naruto's face was as red as his slapped ass and the raven could see sweat rolling down the blonde's body. And fuck it was so damn sexy.

Another finger was added and the Uchiha decided that it was his dobe's limit. Sasuke began thrusting his finger slowly into the tight hole.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly as he closed in beautiful eyes. This was a true bliss! A little bit more and he'll reach―wait, what the hell was he thinking?! Did he just felt excited about his prostate being rubbed by that hentai? No way in hell! The last flame of pride left in Naruto regained surface and was determined not to give in to the pleasuring illusions. Naruto opened his eyes and glared at his former teammate straight in the eyes, showing off his cool way of the ninja that was still guiding him.

But it wouldn't last for long.

Sasuke knew it.

The raven pulled way his pale fingers and didn't miss the fraction of a second long pout that covered Naruto's juicy lips at the lost.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll make you feel really better. Like this." was the sole form of warning that the blonde received before a huge, leaking cock slammed into him.

Naruto felt his insides becoming filled completely. He was expecting his insides to tear up, blood to pour out and pain to dominate the pleasure, but no. There was nothing else but the feeling of Sasuke inside of him.

"Dobe," he whispered into his lefts year. "Ready or not, I'm gonna move."

"No! Not yet, teme!"

"Here it goes!"

Each deep thrust earned a groan from the blonde, whose breaths were raspy and uneven and eyes hazy and full of lust. He was losing it. His earlier determination, his pride as a shinobi and as a straight man, his sanity, his straightness,and most importantly his first time and probably his heart too. Stolen by Uchiha Sasuke, the last person in the world Naruto expected. And Naruto was letting it all happen. But what else could he do? It felt so hot and he was almost melting in the sensation.

"Fuck, dobe, you're so tight! Ugh, You're squeezing me so tightly!"

Naruto gasped loudly before yelling in sheer bliss when something reached his prostate.

"Hn, look what I found." Sasuke smirked and kept hitting harshly that area dead on, at a quick and uneven pace.

"Ohh! Anngh! Teme! Ah! Ahh! Ahhhh!"

"Dobe, I'm gonna cum...inside of you."

"Te-teme! Don't you fucking dare!"

"We'll see."

Sasuke gave a few last super deep thrusts and sprayed his seeds into the ring of muscles.

"Ahhh!" the blonde moaned.

The Uchiha was then laying over Naruto, not having pulled his dick out yet and panting heavily. He stroked the golden locks and kissed his sunshine's lips. Naruto wore a small smile before he closed his eyes and fell into a dream that he would forget later.

A dream about someone with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"Dobe," Sasuke spoke softly as he looked at his peacefully sleeping blonde. "You're so cute when you sleep, dobe."

"Really makes makes me want to do it again. Oh well, let's leave that to later."

* * *

**A/N: More lemon in next chapter! And it's a more intense. Sasuke just can't get enough of poor Naruto, huh? :))**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, dear readers:)! I am proud to tell you that I did a LOT of research for this chapter, hehehehe...know what I mean? So this chapter will be pretty intense compared to the previous three. I think that there will be one more chapter left:D And please, please review! Anyways, Here's chapter 4 and have fun reading!**

**WARNINGS: If you were uncomfortable reading the previous chapters, then absolutely do NOT read this one, because it's quite intense and contains BDSM material and boy on boy sex. I HAVE WARNED YOU. So please use your judgement beforehand. For those who are interested and used to reading these kind of things-perverted smirk-, ENJOY:))!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Naruto had a dream. A hot, steamy dream about him having sex with someone (he forgot who it was) and damn he hoped it could become reality.

If only he knew that it would and that it already had.

Naruto slowly opened his sleepy eyes. He didn't want to wake up this soon, but he knew that if he didn't, Tsunade would scold him for being late for the upcoming mission. Blue eyes blinked open. The first thing that he saw was a pair of emotionless, onyx eyes staring back at him.

"GYA!" he pointed his index at the raven.

"What's with you out of a sudden?!" Sasuke seemed annoyed.

"What are you doing in my room you teme!? And why are you―we fucking naked!?"

Sasuke sighed. Meanwhile, yesterday's activities came back to Naruto's memory. The blonde made an unreadable expression before screaming.

"NOOOOOO!"

The raven grinned. Hn, it's time to resume our sessions~"

Sasuke attempted to reach for his former teammate's wrists to cuff them, but Naruto was faster.

"Hn, looks like you need to be taught a lesson for being so disobedient Na-ru-to."

_'Oh no. This is bad. Really bad. I can tell.'_

"Don't be afraid, dobe. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Well, I guess I won't go easy on you. After all, you like pain, don't you? You know what I mean, hm?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, his hot breath tickling his neck.

The dobe shook his head with a worried expression.

"You'll see and _feel_."

Honestly, Naruto didn't want to know. He just wanted to escape this torturous hell, but a small part of him wanted to stay here forever with that hateful teme, though he refused to admit to himself that it was because he wanted more of Sasuke's taste and scent and touch. It must be...compassion. Yes, compassion for Sasuke because he seemed rather lonely and the blonde understood how throbbing to the heart loneliness could be.

Naruto then noticed that everything changed. They were now lying on the cool, hard floor of a dark dungeon lit by very few candles and a small fire pit. There was a rather tall table made of dark wood on which was placed many tools.

_'Ouch, that thing's gotta hurt,'_ thought the blonde when he saw a leather whip.

Naruto was now walking around the ample room, trying to avoid contact with the raven. He grinned sheepishly when Sasuke approached him.

"Hahaha...Sasuke-san, you know...I don't really like these things. you know, dark dungeons and all. I'm afraid of the dark. So, can we please go to somewhere less scary?"

Sasuke, for the first time in I-don't-know-how-long-because-it-was-too-much long ago, laughed. Aw, how much cuter could his dobe be? Afraid of the dark, how adorable!

"There's no need to be afraid, dobe. I'm here beside you."

_'That's what makes it worse'_ thought Naruto.

"Oh, and do not call me Sasuke-san _ever_ again. I prefer Sasuke-sama. Are we clear?" Sasuke said strictly with a straight face.

"I'll never call you that, TEME!"

"Hn. We'll see about that. Now I must punish you, naughty little boy." he purred.

What happened next was really freaking Naruto out.

Snakes. Hundreds of small, black snakes were wiggling on the floor towards Naruto, who was now searching for Sasuke's gaze, desperate for help. Sasuke met blue eyes, only to offer them a smirk. The snakes climbed onto Naruto's tan body and some sank their sharp teeth into the flesh and drew blood.

The blonde shrieked. Sasuke sat down on a comfortable chair that popped out of nowhereand watched the scene.

The snakes make their way to the boy's arms and thighs and some shot into the air to reach the ceiling and the walls. Out of a sudden, they transformed into ropes and Naruto found himself in the air, his arms over his head, tied to the ceiling and his legs to the nearby walls, performing a 180 degrees perfect split. Thank goodness he practiced split in the morning to show his flexibility off to Sakura-chan, or else the position would have killed him.

"Sasuke, what the hell is this?! Think this is funny, huh?! Let me go! I'm serious now!"

Naruto struggled in the ropes. The distance between his legs was greater than ever and it provided someone a very good view of Naruto's asshole and penis. The blonde tried to close the gap, but after a few unsuccessful tries, he gave up knowing that Sasuke was the one who controlled everything.

The Uchiha stood up and approached his prey slowly, his eyes never leaving blue ones. Then he grabbed something from the table full of mysterious tools. A gag. He then put it around the dobe's mouth.

"No! Mmmmfpphh! Mmmm! mphh!" Naruto yelled through the gag that was now totally wet by his saliva.

Naruto growled angrily. He hated this. He was now incapable of doing anything but making some noises that no one could understand and Sasuke could do whatever he liked to him in the vulnerable state. Naruto reddened at the thoughts of what Sasuke could do to him.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, let Sasuke-sama teach you a lesson that I'll make sure you won't ever forget. See, this is what we do to naughty little boys like you."

Since when was Sasuke this talkative?

The raven approached his captive and fondled Naruto's chest before pinching his cherry nipples very hard with metal paper clips.

"MMff! MMmm!" Naruto shrieked, his eyes were squeezed shut and couldn't even bite his lips because of the huge gag to ease the unbearable pain.

He thought his nipples were going to come off, but no they didn't.

_'Take them off, teme!'_

"No need to whine, dobe. I'm not done yet." Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation.

A black leather choker was tightened around the jinchuriki's neck and his beautiful eyes were blindfolded.

"Mmmm! MMMm! MMM...Mphhhff!"

_'I can't see! Take these stupid things off of me, you teme!"_

"Shut your mouth, dobe. Save it for later, when you really need it. And don't yell until I tell you to, got it?"

Naruto shook his head and wrinkled his nose. He was not going to give in to this teme. No, never. Not after all the things he'd done to him in this crazy jutsu.

"MMMm! MMMMM! Mppphhff!" Naruto made even louder noises to displease his rival.

"Fine, dobe. As you wish, I'll let you scream. As much as you want. We'll see how much you can take."

Silence.

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

He felt his ass burning in pain. Sasuke really was a ruthless sadist. He used his full strength.

Sasuke grabbed a handful of crimson red candles. A blood-like red. He tilted the bundle and watched in glee as a bead of liquid wax fell and slowly, just like in slow motion scenes in movies, popped when it hit Naruto's left nipple.

"MMMpff!" Naruto screamed in horror as something liquid burned his flesh. The sensation was horrid and painful beyond imagination. Like his body was on flames. The wax finally went from

"I'm glad you like the sample, dobe. Here's some more." Sasuke grinned at his blonde's scared expression. It was so cute.

_'No! No more!'_

"mmmmfff!"

Other drops came. This time the pain was no longer bearable. Naruto was thrashing his four limbs, trying to break through the chains' firm hold on him.

_'No! No! No!'_

"Mo! Mo! Mo!" Naruto's "No's" came out differently.

"Mo'? Oh, you mean more? Of course I'd gladly give you some more! A lot more." Sasuke laughed at his dobe's horrified face.

Naruto shook his head desperately, actually believing that Sasuke misunderstood him.

No, Sasuke knew exactly what he meant. He was just toying with him.

"Okay, here it comes!"

The raven emptied the liquid wax from the solid wax.

Naruto let out a piercing cry and arched his back as the rather big amount of red liquid met his stomach and some flooded his belly button. The hot wax made its way down, almost reaching his member, and then it stopped moving.

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Sadly for him, the Uchiha survivor was not satisfied yet. He took a glance at his candles. Good. There was liquid wax forming once again.

He inclined the candles and let the liquid fall. For the sadist he was, he let it descend one drop at a time and pointed the candles directly toward Naruto's ball.

There was one thing Naruto was grateful when it came to wearing this blindfold. It was that the tears he shed would be absorbed by the soft fabric, going unnoticed by the evil teme who was the last person on earth he'd show any form of weakness to, but even he knew that he was edging failure in that.

A little bit more on the other ball and Naruto found himself weeping in pain, unable to shout through his gag anymore.

Sasuke-teme licked his lips at his masterpiece. His member was now fully hard.

"A little bit more, Naruto, and it'll be over."

The fluid was poured onto Naruto's crotch's tip, gradually leaking down the cock and stopping in midway, reminding Sasuke of a delicious Popsicle thickly coated by cherry flavoured ice cream that he wanted to take in his mouth right now.

The blonde was now in a sobbing mess and was wailing as if his life depended on it. The blindfold was so wet one might think someone soaked it in water. The gag wasn't much better.

Sasuke sighed. He was far from done, but…maybe he should punish his Naru-chan another way.

A second later Naruto found himself free of that wet blindfold and that hateful gag, only to face his next super kawaii costume.

"Oh no." he voiced his thoughts.

"Don't you mean oh yes, Naru-chan? I made sure to pick your favorite color, orange."

The costume consisted of nothing more than a vibrator with a huge and long orange fox tail hanging from its end, a fox ear headband and a long, red ribbon with a bell that was probably going to attached around his cock.

Naruto gawked at that…was that a vibrator? It was way, way too big to enter him! Almost twice as big as his own erected penis, which was, well, to be honest, a bit small, but still!

Sasuke smirked.

He approached Naruto's behind and tried to slip the huge sex toy inside of the jinchuriki's entrance, but it just won't.

He then placed the toy before Naruto's mouth and ordered. "Suck if you don't want your insides to tear up."

And the dobe obeyed him. With a glare. It was for his own good anyway.

Deciding that it was wet enough, Sasuke pulled back the vibrator and shoved it into the puckered entrance with his full strength. He gave it another push before it was fully inside Naruto.

"Gya! AAAAAH!" The blonde screamed in both pain and pleasure.

It was very uncomfortable, having a roughly 6 cm diameter toy stuck up your ass. And The fox tail hanging from his asshole didn't help much, making him look so much like a kitsune.

The toy was not moving inside him yet. It wasn't turned on, to the blonde's delight. Sasuke placed the kawaii headband in the golden locks. He then bent down and tied the red ribbon tightly around the dobe's cock.

Perfect.

Now, on to the next step.

The missing-nin released Naruto from the chains. Naruto grinned. Good, a chance to flee! That smile didn't last for long. It faded the moment he realized that the huge thing in his ass was now wiggling inside of him, making it impossible to walk. He fell on his knees and took whatever energy left in him to bit back his moans.

The dungeon was replaced by a…a…what seemed like a King's palace. They were now in a huge hall decorated by red and golden carpets, portraits of noble people, chandeliers made of gold and silver and…

Naruto's observations were broken off by Sasuke, who was now sitting on his throne, gazing at Naruto with lust. He was wearing a suit. A black suit. And it made Naruto laugh. Black suit+palace=WTF. But he couldn't deny that Sasuke definitely looked sexy in black suits, although orange suits might go better on him.

"Dobe, come here." He commanded.

A frown formed on Naruto's face, followed by a "NO WAY IN HELLYOU TEME!"

Sasuke sighed. He then pulled out a whip from, literally, nowhere and said.

"Say that again and you'll have a taste of this."

"I said no way in hell! Are you deaf?!"

"Hn. You asked for it."

"You…Ah! Teme!" Naruto was interrupted by a wild wiggle of his XXL (extra extra large) vibrator.

Sasuke curled his lips upwards.

Naruto's hand flew to where the whip had hit him hard. His chest. He shuddered at the pain that came after the sound. Was being whipped this painful? No wonder slaves found it hard to disobey their master.

"Still not coming? Fine."

Whip. Whip. Whip. Whip.

Naruto was doing a fine job containing the pleasure from the sex toy and the pain form the whip, but he felt his limit approaching.

Whip. Whip.

The last one landed on his manhood.

"Gyaaa!"

Sasuke wore a satisfied expression.

Another whip on the same place.

"Ah!"

Whip. Whip.

"AHH! AHH!"

"Okay fine! I get it, teme! I'm coming!"

"It's Sasuke-sama to you."

"Sasuke-sa―no! I'll never call you that!" Naruto was trying his best to keep a straight face while his prostate was continuously being rubbed by the vibrator.

Sasuke raised his arm, the one that was still grabbing a whip.

"Ok fine! I'm coming over, Sasuke-sama!"

Naruto was now standing before Sasuke, who was sitting comfortably in his throne.

"On your knees,"

"W-what?"

"I said on your knees, dobe. Silence. I'll whip you for every single word you utter."

"Okay," Naruto said before he could stop himself.

"Oops," he blurted out again.

Sasuke glared at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to talk. Oh no, oops. I didn't mean to. Sorry! Me and my big mouth, hahaha…forgive me your highness, the great Sasuke-sama! Please don't hit me with that scary thing Sasuke-sama."

"…"

Naruto forced a smile, trying to ignore the vibrator.

"Fine, dobe, but in exchange, you'll just have to suck me off."

"What?! No!"

"No? It's your choice then. I guess I'll have to go with the hard way."  
"No! Sasuke-sama! Isn't there a…an easier way to do this?"

"No," was the blunt answer.

_'This hentai is crushing my pride,'_

"ARG! Fine!" Naruto reached for the zipper.

"With your teeth only, my little pet. Oh and I want you on four limbs. Like a cute lil' kitsune should be."

Naruto growled before settling himself on all fours and unzipped the teme's pants. A huge, leaking erection came into view and Naruto kept saying to himself.

"It's a lollipop. A ramen flavoured lollipop, even though it doesn't really exist."

He then took it in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Mmm…ahhh…suck harder…mmm.."

Sasuke threw his head back. He then snapped his fingers. And Naruto felt the sex toy in his butt wiggle even more wildly.

"Mmmm!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke groaned and reached a hand out to grab a handful of golden hair and dragged Naruto closer.

Naruto felt the tip of Sasuke hit his throat and choked a bit before continuing his blowjob. Sasuke was quite amazed at how Naruto's tongue was skilled, but he didn't have much time for that thought when he was busy enjoying the feel of the dobe's tongue twirling around his crotch's tip.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried.

The vibrator inside Naruto was now hitting his prostate. And oh god he felt his orgasm coming soon. He arched his back. His face was all flushed and his eyes were clouded by pleasure and lust. He was ready for orgasming.

Sasuke noticed this and smirked when an idea came across his perverted mind.

He turned off the vibrator and pulled himself away from the kitsune's mouth.

"W-why?"

Naruto pouted and turned away when Sasuke caught that disappointed look.

"Why, you asked? Well, for one thing I thought you hated having a 10cm vibrator shoved up your ass."

"Yes…but…"

"But?"

Sasuke lifted Naruto easily and placed him on his lap. Naruto blushed.

Sasuke then slowly pulled the sex toy that gave joy to Naruto out of the ring of muscles and threw it far away, on the carpeted floor.

Naruto was sad at the loss of what could provide him of a mind-blowing orgasm. He then felt something hard and wet poking his entrance. Something that wasn't much smaller and a lot hotter and much fuller of energy.

"So, Naru-chan? See something you want?"

Naruto hesitated before nodding.

"Yes? What is it that you want from your Sasuke-sama, you shameless slave?"

Naruto was so full of sexual desires and needs and his member was growing so impatient that he couldn't wait much longer.

"Y-you know what I want! Stop toying with me, I…I can't hold much longer, Sasuke…sama."

"Ah, Naru-chan, you still haven't answered my question. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is it that you desire."

Naruto blushed brightly. Why was Sasuke so sadistic?! Even Naruto the knuckle head knew that Teme knew the answer.

"I…I want your dick…"

"Hm? And where is it that you want it in?"

"My…my anus."

"I can't hear you! Lowly slave! How dare you ask your Sasuke-sama a favor with such a low voice and speaking as if you are on equal terms with me!"

"I said I wanted your dick in my asshole, Sasuke-sama!"

"Oh? So you want me to fuck you?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Hm…No."

That was the last thing Naruto expected.

"Why?"

"Why? It's simply because you are nothing but a useless slave that I can find practically everywhere. I can surely find way tighter holes that that loose ass of yours. Although if you _beg_ for it, I won't mind."

Okay, Naruto was now officially giving away his pride.

"Sasuke-sama, please fuck this horny and ungraceful whore with your noble and huge cock! Please! This lowly slave really needs you right now!"

Shame. It fell on him like bricks. He didn't dare look up at the teme. Not after the disgusting and shameless things he'd said.

Suddenly, the blonde was pushed off the laps of the genjutsu user and was lying on the carpet on his back with his legs spread wide open. The raven was looming over him and he didn't have much patience either and slid his erection into the blonde without any kiss or touch, but that was what the dobe wanted. Sasuke slammed in and out of Naruto like there was no tomorrow and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Oh! Sasuke-sama! Ah! Harder! Oh yes! Right there! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

The bell tied around Naruto's cock from earlier rang at each deep and pleasurable thrust.

Naruto's eyes were now rolling in the back of his head while Sasuke groaned and threw his head back. The Uchiha's pace was now speeding up and Naruto moved his hips to meet each thrust. Sasuke rocked harder and the blonde responded with the curve of his toes and arched his back as the two rode their orgasm.

Naruto was now nearing his release. Sasuke gave his partner's cock a tight a tight squeeze before he found cum sprayed all over his pale hand.

Sasuke was not done yet. He thrust into the blonde a few times before spraying his seeds into the ring of muscles and collapsed on top of Naruto.

Naruto was now…asleep again. Oh well, Sasuke couldn't blame him. He did go hard on him this time. And he was letting him sleep because he was satisfied. He changed the palace into a beautiful bedroom and carried his dobe to the bed.

"Sleep tight, Naru-chan. 'Cause tomorrow's the last day and I'll make our departure party _very _special."

* * *

**A/N: And that's 4th chapter for you!**

**I hope it was as intense as you thought it'd be:D**

**Next chappie is also the last one. And no hints for you about Sasuke's departure party, hehehe**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! LAST CHAPTER, my dear faithful readers! Sorry for the wait and thanks so MUCH for being so patient for the update. I'm so happy to finish my first fanfictionXD! I hope you enjoyed the story in general even though there were more lemons than the story itself, hahaha ;)! And thank you guys so much for reading my first fanfic. I'm really grateful! I got 105 follows,25 reviews and 64 favorites for a newbie, it may not seem a lot for you guys, but I'm SUPER happy 'cause it means so much to me:)). Now, on with the lemony story XP! ENJOY!**

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as the boy above him sped up the deep thrusts' rhythm. The blonde boy's eyes were rolling in the back of his head, his mouth wide open to moan broken, strangled version of his partner's name.

His eyes shot open when that feeling came. He let out something between a groan and a shriek when that pleasurable spot got hit again. The raven haired boy smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand tightly as he continued slamming into that sweet area. His grin and ego widened at each moan the blonde boy uttered.

It started with that pulsating feeling that rippled throughout the blonde ninja's body. One that he could not ignore. In response, he leaned into Sasuke for more. Feeling that his orgasm was approaching, the pale boy shoved his erection harder into Naruto, enjoying the way that hot ring of muscles tightens around his manhood.

Naruto's head was spinning, going blank. He lost the ability to think. All he could do and wanted to do was to wait for it to come and enjoy the ultimate bliss. Nothing more, nothing less.

And then, that moment came. Every muscle of his body was clenched tightly as he let those delicious waves of pleasure starting from the tip of his fingers and toes crawl up his body.

He drew a deep, shaky breath and collapsed beneath Sasuke, who gave a few thrusts before climaxing and spurting his seeds into the blonde boy.

After a long moment, when they managed to regain their senses and their breath, Naruto was first to break the silence.

"Teme, ever thought of being gentler?! What are you, a wolf in heat?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh? Judging by your expression, I thought you like it rough."

Naruto scowled and let out a low growl of anger. "Fuck you!"

"You just did. Though I wouldn't mind another pleasurable session of―"

"Oh, just shut up!" he crossed his arms and looked in another direction.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the two boys.

"Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"Today's the last day. You're going to be free in a few hours."

Naruto opened his mouth only to close it. He considered those words for a moment and reopened his mouth with a rare, serious voice.

"Are you going to leave me? Again?"

Sasuke kept staring at the pitch black, not meeting Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes.

"And…and you're going to continue working for the A-Akatsuki?" Naruto croaked out.

Sasuke nodded slowly, reluctantly before placing his hand on Naruto's, who retracted his hand from Sasuke's reach.

"You! How can you do this to me?! After all what you've done to me in this place, after telling me you consider me your best friend, after all of those happy days with Sakura-chan and Kakashi, why?!"

"Naruto, listen, I―"

"And why the fuck did you trap me in here and fuck me senseless until I go crazy and submit to you?! Huh?! You must be laughing when you made me say those words, right? You must be mocking me, mocking at how much of a whore I am, right? Is it that fun to play with people's body and heart, Uchiha? Is it?! You're surely going to tell those friends of yours how cheap and easy I was, tight? It must've been a real thrill, trapping your former best friend in your illusion world and making him cum over and over till he gets addicted to it, huh?! And when we're done with this genjutsu, you're going to fucking abandon me! After all what you've done to me!

"Naruto, it's not what you think. I'm not toying with you."

"Then what?! You didn't deny you'd continue serving Akatsuki to capture Jinchuriki's and I am a Jinchuriki! Do you know what they do to us? I witnessed it! They suck the demon out of you and then you die! You're going to do that to me? You too?"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke reached out his hand to grab a handful of blonde hair and then pressed his lips harshly on Naruto's to shut his mouth up.

They broke apart.

"Don't get me wrong. I joined Akatsuki for one purpose. To destroy them from the inside out. And I'm not playing with your body or with your feelings, dobe. I've been thinking about you ever since the day we parted and…"

Naruto's expression softened.

"I got a bit excited when I had control over you in this illusionary world and I got a bit impatient after all the waiting. This love is not physical. Actually, it does play a part, but what's important is that I love you more than anything, Naruto. And I'll do anything to keep you away from harm's way. Even if I have to risk everything and sacrifice a few years to wipe out Akatsuki and other enemies."

He gawked at his rival, his jaws hanging wide open as the words slowly flowed in. "D-did I hear what I thought I heard?"

"…Hn."

Naruto's lips curved into a warm smile, and then stretched into a grin.

"Say it again."

Sasuke frowned. "Say what?"

"That you love me."

"No way,"

"Please...! Please, Sasuke! "

"..."

"it would make my day.."

"..."

Sasuke coughed and spoke softly, "I-I love you,"

The pale boy blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He felt his pride being crushed.

Naruto grinned and hugged the raven haired boy firmly.

"I love you too, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha, for the first time in years, _smiled_. Warmly, with no trace of arrogance and superiority.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours before a horny Sasuke with needs to be fulfilled broke the peaceful silence.

"We've still got four hours left, dobe. We can do it a couple of times before we part ways again."

"HA?! But…but...no!"

"Oh, and I prepared something special just for you," Naruto did not appreciate the mischievous, evil glint in those usually emotionless onyx eyes.

Two other Sasuke's popped out of nowhere, both naked just like the actual Sasuke and positioned themselves behind Naruto.

"Enjoy dobe, 'cause nothing's getting in our way to what we want." The real Sasuke whispered into his ear and made his way toward Naruto's―

"N-no! Wait, haha, this is not funny, Sasuke. Hey! No! Please, have mercy! Not all three of you! No! GAAAAH!"

* * *

He could not remember how many times they did it in foursome. A couple of times, Sasuke said. Yeah right. But for the moment, he could care less because he's got no time or mind to be thinking about useless shit like that when six hands are fondling you, two dicks filling your holes, three pairs observing you, six moist tongues licking you and three Sasuke's making love to you!

His mouth being occupied by one of the Sasuke's huge dick, he sucked harder, giving the best blowjob he could offer as he rode another Sasuke's hungry cock and groan every time there was that wet, slapping noise whenever the erection slammed into him mercilessly.

Naruto moaned into the dick. The third Sasuke smirked and wrapped his thin lips around Naruto crotch tightly, sucking on it without loosening his talented lips' hold on him. The world was going blank and Naruto arched his back when the Sasuke beneath him hit that precise, sensitive spot three times in a row.

"MMmmpphff!"

"Fuck," grunted the Sasuke underneath him as he accelerated and deepened the thrusts.

Naruto threw his head back as he came into Sasuke's mouth and when the other Sasuke's simultaneously came into his asshole and mouth, crying out their lover's name as they were brought over the edge.

It felt so good. If Heaven existed, then this would be it. Because nothing could feel better than something like this.

Naruto smiled before fainting and collapsing in three Sasuke's warm and soft embrace.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Who was calling him? That voice...so familiar, yet so distant.

"Naruto!"

Was that Sasuke? Yeah, maybe it was...

"NARUTO!"

Naruto suddenly woke up, finding himself sitting straight up in a hospital bed. He scanned the area, noticing that Tsunade baa-chan was now observing him carefully.

"Gah! What am I doing here?!"

"You've been in a coma for two weeks, Naruto."

"W-what?! How come?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," hissed the current Hokage. "He placed you under that genjutsu. Even Kakashi had to stay in bed for a whole week for that when it occurred to him."

Naruto frowned for a few seconds before hot episodes of having sex with Sasuke played in his mind and he blushed.

"Uh...what happened after he placed the genjustu on me, baa-chan?"

"According to Yamato, you spaced out for a second and then collapsed and Sasuke retreated with his fellow companions due to his loss of chakra. Tsukuyomi requires an exceptional quantity of chakra."

"I didn't do anything weird, did I?" Naruto asked nervously, fearing he was moaning in ecstasy when he got out of the genjustu.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"No, it's nothing."

"What did he do to you in that world?"

Naruto became red.

"Er...uh...it's...flashing images of the past, when people called me a monster, mostly. But that was all." he lied.

"Naruto, I―"

"There's no need to comfort me, Baa-chan. I'm already over that. you've gotta have more than that to beat the great Uzumaki Naruto!" he cut in smoothly and flashed a grin at the blonde woman, who smiled back.

"Glad to hear that, brat." she glances at her watch. "Oh great. I've got a meeting with those annoying elder people. See you later!"

"Naruto waved goodbye and watched the Hokage's retreating back disappear from sight.

He smiled softly.

He felt something ticklish poking his neck and swept his fingers past that itching area to find a single raven hair. lying in his palm.

He examined it for a long time.

"I'll wait for you."

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo?**

**How was it? Was it good, bad, or anything in the middle? Plzz review~**

**Again, thank you for reading my first fanfic! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys:) **


End file.
